If you Love me
by DarkEmi
Summary: Porque ahora se daba cuenta que nada había sido real... ahora que frente a sus ojos veía al que una vez pensó era su amante, su Levi... con otro. / ok lo se sigo siendo mala en esto XD pero denme una oportunidad y pasen a Leer! ErenXRivaille
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí les traigo otra de mis locuras de Noche xD y si en este me demore solo 4 horas w espero que les guste! :D

Dedicado a Yuki Rivaille y Aswang que se dieron el Trabajo de Leer mi Otro Fic! Gracias Hermosas se los Agradezco con todo mi Kokoro!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me Pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama

* * *

**If you Love me...**

**Eren**

Sonrió derrotado, se sentía estúpido por no haber creído lo que muchos ya sabia y el no quiso ver. Ahora que la burbuja había explotado veía dolorosamente claro las noches que el decía salir a tomar aire y después volvía tan fresco...

_Recién salido de una ducha. _

Levi pensaba que no se daba cuenta cuando volvía, cuando se tendía a su lado en la cama, como se abrazaba a su cuerpo y suavemente sin ningún movimiento las lágrimas caían de sus ojos verle oliva, como él siempre pensó que estaba dormido, y aun cuando Levi lo pensaba dormido, él lo abrazaba, intentando con su calor y amor borrar o mitigar el dolor que a corporal parecía hacerlo sufrir tanto.

_Sin lograrlo…_

Siempre pensó que las duchas eran por una caminata larga en medio de la noche. Las lágrimas por todas las muertes que llevaba sobre sus hombros, por todas las veces que vio morir a compañeros de equipo y quizás a personas que él no conocía que habían compartido su cama.

No fue hasta ahora que entendió a que se debían sus duchas a media noche y las lágrimas...

_Ingenuo…_

Ahora que la imagen frente a él se clavaba dolorosamente en su retina y escuchaba claramente tras la puerta los gemidos que solo pensó el poder producir en Rivaille.

_Estúpido… _

Pero no, ahora parado en la puerta espiando tras ella veía a Rivaille y a otro hombre que desgraciadamente no era él. Lo veía en una posición sumisa que nunca mostró con el… veía como el cuerpo que una vez pensó era suyo, que solo lo recibía a él en su interior, era marcado por otro, era arrebatado de su lado.

_Quizás nunca fue tuyo..._

Las palabras de su subconsciente fueron dolorosas pero quizás eran verdad y fue ahí cuando su corazón se rompió al darse cuenta que todas las miradas de deseo en medio del placer no eran ciertas, que en lo que el catalogaba como "hacer el amor" para Levi solo fue Sexo. Cerró los ojos un momento para mitigar el dolor de lo que veía, pero aun con los ojos cerrados veía la imagen que aún seguía reproduciéndose enfrente de él.

_Rivaille…_

Y fue cuando abrió los ojos para cerrar la puerta e irse que sucedió… la mirada del cuerpo que se encontraba bajo el rubio se encontró con la suya.

_Verde esmeralda contra Verde Olivo, Inocencia contra __Corrupción, Verdad contra Mentira…_

_Eren contra Levi…_

_El siempre alegre y encendido verde esmeralda se apagaba con decepción, dolor, rabia y sobre todo traición._

_Contra un verde olivo que nunca __mostró__emoción ni __sentimientos y que ahora mostraba confusión, sorpresa, vergüenza y sobre todo sus ojos pedían Perdón._

_Perdón que ni Eren ni Levi sabían se daría, uno por ser traicionado vilmente y otro por haber traicionado sin opción._

**Levi**

Lo peor que sentí en ese momento fue ver como los ojos siempre inocentes y llenos de amor de eren se nublaban no de lagrimas sino de un dolor tan grande que sus siempre brillantes ojos se apagaron quedando de un verde oscuro, un verde incluso más oscuro que el musgo.

_Miedo…_

Uno que nunca pensé sería tan grande me ataco, siempre supe que Eren se enteraría de esto, pero siempre pensé en yo contándoselo, en explicar porque lo hacia, pero siempre que lo intentaba veía ese brillo en sus ojos, la inocencia, el amor infinito que de alguna forma los ojos de eren lograban que me rindiera a todo, aun que eso el no lo sabia, pero me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho, ahora tenia miedo, un miedo que me heló la sangre.

_Lo perdiste..._

Como dolía el saberlo y no poder hacer nada, la confianza que una vez los izo trabajar como una pareja ahora los separaba.

_Culpa..._

Él no era una persona que mostraba sus sentimientos, no era una persona que llorara por cosas pequeñas, pero maldecía el momento en que el hombre sobre el logro atraparlo en esto, el momento en que no pensó en un futuro... no pensó que se enamoraría…

_Una última mirada, una promesa arrancada, dos corazones rotos, uno con esperanzas, otro con desilusión, uno con miedo, otro con rencor y por ultimo una puerta cerrada, que termino por sumergirlos en la desilusión._

**Eren**

Realmente él era un masoquista, sonrió irónicamente, volvió a la habitación de ambos, a la habitación que los junto y que quizás más tarde los separaría.

_Si solo pudiera vivir sin el…_

Pero no podía y como maldecía el momento en que su corazón se entregó sin pensar, sin siquiera haber pedido nada, sin siquiera recibir una palabra de amor. Realmente pensé que te conocía Rivaille, pensé que no había secretos entre nosotros y quizás mi erro fue que confié mucho sin nada a cambio, vi un futuro en el que solo estábamos tu y yo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que en ese futuro solo estaba yo…

Suavemente me tiendo en la cama que siempre hemos compartido y ahora no se si en ella igual te revolcaste con él, quizás el único que sobraba y estorbaba en tu vida era yo, pero porque llegar tan lejos si no me querías, porque dejar que un hombre que no amas entre en tu cuerpo, eres malo Heichou, eres malo al haberme dado esperanzas que no existían, hacerme ver un futuro donde este amor es unilateral, donde el único que gana eres tú… ya que el final de cuentas… así tienes a tu merced al chico titan, al chico que es un monstruo para algunos y quizás para ti también lo sea, quizás realmente tu igual aborrecías el tiempo que compartíamos juntos, quizás es por eso que nunca me dejaste besarte…

_Suavemente se abrió la puerta, y un titubeante cuerpo entro, sin saber si sería recibido, había dudado en entrar pero no podía estar alejado, ninguno de los podía estar alejado del otro, a pesar de todo sus cuerpos, mente, corazón y alma se llamaban, eran unos masoquista ya que ambos sabían que iban estar en esa habitación esperándose._

_Para seguir haciéndose daño…_

_Sin palabras el cuerpo más pequeño se acercó a la cama, dudando en si debía meterse en ella, el cuerpo mas grande como el masoquista que era levanto las cobijas en una invitación muda. Sin dudarlo Levi se acomodó en ellas._

_Sin contacto alguno…_

**Levi**

En ningún momento nos tocamos pero sentía el cuerpo de Eren, el calor del cuerpo que por un año completo me cobijo y me dio consuelo, me acerque lo que más pude a él sintiendo su calor consumirme, quería tocarlo, necesitaba su tacto, el rose de sus manos, necesitaba que su cuerpo borrara lo que las duchas no lograban borrar. Pero cuando levante mi mano para tocar su mejilla me di cuenta que no me miraba y como su cuerpo se encogió al sentir el acercamiento de mi mano

_Asco…_

No lo culpaba, pero dolía y me lo merecía pero eso no mitigaba el dolor que mi alma sentía, sonreí mientras las lágrimas esta ves caían sin que yo les diera permiso y esta vez no me contuve llore por lo que había hecho, llore por el niño que había mancillado, por el niño al cual había traicionado, el cual me había dado todo sin recibir nada a cambio, llore por él, porque ni yo merecía llorar por mí.

_Lagrimas inocente…_

Aun con los ojos cerrados Eren lloraba, los dos lloramos toda esa noche y supe cuando me estaba quedando dormido entre lágrimas que la muralla estaba lista y totalmente firme, esos ojos verdes endurecieron su mirada, un corazón que después de llorar y destruirse, se tomó el tiempo de juntar todas sus partes y firmemente se cerró para el mundo…

_No… solo se cerró para ti…_

* * *

N/A: Bueno no sé que es realmente esto u.u solo salió una noche lluviosa cuando me imagine a Eren tras la puerta con lágrimas al ver a su Heichou con Otro y les juro que todavía me duele el verlo en mi mente de esa forma *llora junto con Eren*

Realmente no sé si valla a tener continuación, espero que mi imaginación me haga ponerle un final feliz algún día xD solo me queda esperar a que sí. No sé si alguien llore con esto pero yo llore mientras lo escribía T^T es solo que yo me imaginaba lo que escribía y lloraba al ver a Eren y Levi y… y…. *llora de nuevo*

Y me voy antes de que de verdad me ponga a llorar de nuevo u.u

Les mando un Besho bien Azucarado y con mucho amorshh!

Perdón por las faltas de ortografía!

PD: me regalan un Review(?)


	2. Chapter 2

*Entra llorando* minaaa T^T me han hecho llorar con todo sus reviews ;o; (pero de felicidad C:) y la mayoría de ustedes me pedía una continuación asi que aquí se las traje! :DD para las personas que son más sensibles preparen los pañuelos(?) ok no sé si los necesiten pero yo llore TwT pero bueno yo lloro con todo XD

Recomendación! leerlo con todas las canciones tristes y cebolleras que conozcan XD una podría ser Don't you Remember de Adele ;w;

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me Pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama (ya saben lo que pasaría si me pertenecieran ñ/ñ)

* * *

**Levi**

Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado, ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que Eren lo había mirado a los ojos, esos verdes ojos ya ni siquiera lo observaban de reojo, Eren simplemente lo trataba como si nunca se hubiesen conocido, como si nunca lo hubiese tocado y amado, simplemente como si no existiera...

_Te lo mereces..._

Lo sabía, pero ni eso ni nada lograría que lo olvidara. Siempre supo que el pequeño mocoso lo haría caer, que ese niño de brillantes ojos seria su perdición y ahora, muy tarde se daba cuenta que lo mejor hubiera sido no sucumbir a él, _lo hubieras protegido mejor_, Eren no se merecía a alguien como él, a alguien que le había hecho daño de esa forma pero...

_Aun así el volvió..._

Dolía como el diablo saber que Eren había vuelto a sus brazos, si dolía y aunque a él eso en primera instancia le había hecho feliz, lo había hecho tener la pequeña esperanza de que todo podría mejorar, que podrían volver en el tiempo y olvidar muchas cosas… pero la realidad como siempre lo golpeaba y ahora su toque lo hería, lo humillaba y lo mataba lentamente.

_No es lo mismo..._

Claro que no, lo que una vez había sido un encuentro deseoso, con un amor no dicho en palabras pero si expresado con el cuerpo había pasado a un encuentro doloroso y mecánico donde el menor lo ponía contra el colchón, se adentraba en su cuerpo con solo la justa preparación, llegaba a su clímax y se retiraba sin siquiera ver si su acompañante se había corrido o había sentido el mínimo de placer, ¿porque lo haría? Eren solo lo usaba para lo que necesitaba y después se iba de su habitación, tan silencioso como había llegado.

_Como tú lo usaste..._

Y se lo merecía pero eso no hacía que fuera menos dolorosa y que lentamente _lo iba matando_, de los dos meses que llevaban así Eren era con el único con quien se acostaba, Irvin al darse cuenta de su decaimiento y sus cero ganas de vivir se había aburrido de él, ja, si hubiera sabido que eso lo alejaría lo hubiera hecho antes, antes de perderle.

Era de noche, seguramente ya todos estarían dormidos, después de tomarse un vaso con agua camino sin apuros hasta su habitación e incluso antes de llegar a la puerta y abrirla sabía que él ya estaba dentro, otra noche en donde su corazón se rompería un poco más, otra noche donde no habría caricias, ni miradas, ni palabras, solo habría sexo, uno donde otra vez Levi enterraría la cabeza contra la almohada y lloraría por lo que había perdido, lloraría por las olvidadas caricias de eren, el amor y calor corporal que ahora se le hacía frio y distante.

Y dolía mas el recordar a la mujer que quizás se lo arrebataría, a la joven pelinegra que se había acercado a Eren como una amiga, pero él sabía que ella sentía algo por el chico Titan, él lo vio, el momento en que ellos se despedían y ella sonrojada y tímida se había acercado al rostro de Eren, lo beso delicadamente en la majilla y estúpido de el al pensar que Eren se alejaría.

_Desilusión…_

_Y para cualquiera que lo viera eso había sido un momento de tensión, ver como esta vez era los ojos de Levi los que se apagaban con resignación y aun que Levi no lo supo Eren sabía que él estaba ahí, lo supo al ver la Pequeña sombra reflejada en la esquina y como venganza había sonreído a la mujer que lo había besado, una venganza que a lo mejor no debería haber existido…_

**Eren**

No sé que estoy haciendo, realmente no lo sé, he pensado miles de veces que esto está mal que a pesar de que le estoy haciendo daño a Levi también me hago daño a mí mismo, pero cuando logro estar dentro de su cuerpo mi mente recuerda ese momento y como un animal sin razonamiento, mi cuerpo reacciona solo, envistiendo sin ninguna suavidad ni compasión contra el cuerpo más pequeño, intentando sin éxito dejar su marca.

_Venganza..._

Lo había pensado e incluso había hecho algo parecido, en un principio pensó en acostarse con otra persona, incluso salió dos semanas con una de las nuevas reclutas que habían ingresado ese año, pero...

_Rivaille..._

Como una droga que no se puede dejar ni olvidar el volvía y cada vez que intento llegar más lejos con esa mujer, sentía asco, se sentía como si se traicionara a sí mismo, porque realmente lo hacía, el amor por sí mismo, por no hacer lo mismo que le habían hecho a él, le hizo ver que no podía enamorar a alguien y después dejarla... porque él nunca la amaría.

_Heichou..._

Dicen que el amor hace daño y él lo sabía lo había vivido en carne propia y lo experimentaba todos los días ya que Levi siempre volvía el a su mente, su voz, su risa que solo escucho un par de veces, la sensualidad con la que caminaba y hablaba, el poder de su mirada que hacía que se olvidara de todo y por último, el toque de su mano, el toque que Levi había hecho cuando todavía estaban "Juntos" ese que después del sexo hacia que se sintiera querido, porque Levi lo tocaba suavemente cuando pensaba que él estaba dormido, ese toque que se basaba en tocar su mejilla, mover suavemente los cabellos que caían sobre sus ojos, delineara con sus dedos su perfil y por ultimo suavemente el toque a sus labios, sus labios que nunca habían tocado los de Levi, para ser sinceros nunca había besado a nadie, le había hecho algo haya "abajo" a Levi pero nunca se besaron, nunca había sentido el rose de lenguas que sus amigos decían era un éxtasis divino con la persona que amabas.

_Él no te amaba..._

Ahora lo sabía, ahora lo tenía claro. Era impresionante hasta para el mismo ver el cambio en su personalidad, hace dos meses el nunca podría haber hecho lo que hacía ahora con Levi, tratarlo como lo trataba e incluso ahora todavía le costaba algunas veces no mostrar el amor que sentía por él, pero no podía aunque quisiera, no podía, su confianza en él se había ido tan lejos que dudaba que algún día volviera.

_Solo quizás…_

Y aun así dudaba porque… algún día se rendiría, solo hacía falta que Levi le dijera una mentira, le digiera que lo amaba y él estaba seguro, tan masoquista como era, que le creería… porque después de todo todavía seguía amando.

_Pasos…_

Sin levantar la mirada sintió a Levi entrar a la habitación, sintió su mirada recorrerlo, pero no se movió de la cama en donde se encontraba sentado, se sorprendió al ver los descalzos pies y las níveas piernas de Rivaille justo entre sus piernas, sin mirar su rostro, pero si su pecho vio como más piel blanca como la nieve iba quedando a la vista, cada una de las prendas de vestir de Levi cayeron al suelo.

_Sorpresa…_

No comprendió lo que pasaba hasta cuando vio la espalda y los redondos glúteos encaramarse en la cama, sin mirarlo Levi oculto el rostro en la almohada, levanto las caderas dejando su entrada rosa a la vista de eren y de cualquiera que en ese momento entrara a la habitación.

_Sumisión..._

Eso era lo que en estos meses había estado haciendo, en ninguna de las otras ocasiones Levi se había mostrado sumiso como ahora, nunca se había desnudado para él, nunca había hecho ver a Eren el dolor que le causaba, nunca lo hizo sentir como un maldito violador. Con un gran nudo en la garganta, tomo la manta de la cama y lo cubrió con ella para después salir lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación.

_Sollozos..._

Los escucho claramente desde la puerta que recién había cerrado, apoyo la frente en ella y contuvo las ganas de entrar, abrazarlo, cobijarlo e incluso las ganas de amarlo.

**Levi**

Era definitivo, lo había perdido, si ya no lo quería ni para el sexo era porque ya no le importaba, se ovillo incluso más bajo la manta, quería desaparecer de este mundo, ya no tenía nada porque seguir, Eren ya no lo amaba ni mucho menos lo deseaba, que más podía pasar

_Una mujer_

Se Estremeció, su corazón se detuvo al darse cuenta que eso era lo que seguramente pasaría. Eren todavía era joven, era mucho más joven que él y tenía muchas posibilidades de cazarse con esa persona… que definitivamente no lo haría sufrir ni le mentiría como él. Y el sería feliz si su pequeño mocoso lo era, se lo merecía porque después de todo esta traición había sido para salvarlo, para protegerlo, protegerlo de la misma humanidad a la cual Eren había salvado...

_Y las lágrimas siguieron cayendo de esos ojos oliva al darse cuenta que lo que había hecho, había sacado las cadenas que Eren no sabía tenía sobre sí mismo, esas cadenas que con su traición logro romper y disolver, pero que solo lo habían atrapado a él a un mundo lleno de oscuridad, donde la luz de Eren quizás nunca más volvería a Brillar._

_Donde Eren nunca supo que fue su luz de la Salvación y la inocencia, del amor y la pasión, donde Eren lo fue y lo seguirá siendo todo para Levi..._

Aun si me odias o me olvidas, siempre lo serás todo para mi Eren...

* * *

biiiiien y aquí quedamos esta ves xD creo que ahora me salió más largo o es idea mía o.o? bueno como me llegaron varios reviews (de los cuales todavía me estoy muriendo de felicidad *0*) mi imaginación y mi agradecimiento se confabularon para que les escribiera esto ... este me tomo 5 horas xD espero que sea de su agrado y si a alguien lo hizo llorar me dice para regalarle pañuelos xD yo creo que me fui cortada con varias cajas de pañuelos en estos dos caps así que espero haber cumplido con las metas de algunos y lo más seguro es que en el otro se resuelva lo que dijo Heichou en la última parte :O siiii porque esto aún no termina! No Señoras y Señores xD

Y ahora respondo sus reviews :D

**miu-chan5:** Claro que lo continúe! :D realmente no puedo hacer fic en los que ellos sufran o mueran (moriría o me defraudaría yo misma :/ ) y bueno intente hacerlo sufrir xD pero no puedo hacer que eren lo engañe! Es tan inocente (en mi imaginación que no puedo) y Gracias por leer! Espero que te guste el segundo cap n.n

**Rinaco-Sawada:** esa palabra la había escuchado pero me recuerda a "mami ¿Que será lo que quiere el negro?" xDDD de verdad te dio pena? Porque yo llore si solo pudiera escribir todo lo que pasa por mi mente u.u pero lo estoy intentando! XD y espero que te guste la conti, y Gracias por leer! :D

**Guest:** gracias por tu review :´) y aquí está tu segunda parte :DD eh intente que no sea tan cursi(?) y no creo que ninguno se rebajar, bueno creo que Levi si un poco XD

**Katho:** si puedo! xD pero no porque yo quiera si no que ellos simplemente dejan de aparecer en el mejor momento e.e y cuando aparecen de nuevo sigo escribiendo(¿) ok eso es raro pero no puedo forzar a mi imaginación e.e o si no salen puras tonteras que realmente no les gustaría leer :/ espero que te guste la conti! ^^

**1kiara1:** siii! Yo igual llore con el T^T Eren *llora amargamente* pero bueno todo tiene un porque en esta historia y espero que te guste lo que salió en este cap! :D puede ser que sigan sufriendo por mas capítulos(?) no lo se XD espero que no .-.

**Irma:** que no sufra más tu kokoro! 3 ya esta la segunda parte! XD y me enorgullece que hayas sentido todas las palaras que escribí ^^ intente poner todos los sentimientos que ellos me mostraban en mi mente :´) me dolió hacerlos sufrir pero todo es por un buen cap! Y te aseguro que tendrá amorsh! Dsasdas

**Sayuki Yukimura:** porque lo quieren hacer sufrir tanto!? Ok lo se puede que se lo merezca…. quien sabe xD y no es por matar tu esperanza (o puede que si) pero realmente no me gusta Mikasa ni con Levi ni con Eren :/ es solo que con Levi son tan parecidos que parece hermanos x.x y con Eren pueeees NO, nononono realmente no puedo XD puede que en otro fic que escriba la ponga en algo con eren o levi pero en este lo dudo, lo siento :(

**manzanaverde:** O; no llores! Te regalo chocolates, dulces, Eren desnudos, Levi's bailando el tubo(?) ok'no xD creo que ya somos 3 hermanos masoquistas me eh recontra condenado llorando con lo que escribo ;w; y si creo que van a sufrir por unos capítulos más (aunque realmente no sé cuántos va a tener .-. ) pero todo se va a soluciona eso creo xD depende de lo que digan Eren y Levi en mi Mente jajaj todo depende de si ellos se quieren reconciliar :) quizás pueda haber lem… quien sabe ñ.ñ

Para todas/os los que quisieron hacer venganza contra Levi se van a arrepentir(?) el mini-Levi en mi mente pide venganza XD

**PD:** espero que les haya gustado y esperemos que mi mente pueda manipular otro cap! :D besos bien azucarados y con mucho amorshh para todas/os Ustedes


	3. Chapter 3

Holas! :D como están!? Yo aquí trayéndoles después de muchos días el tercer capítulo de este extraño y amorfo fic XD espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo! ^^

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me Pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Levi**

Había llorado demasiado y ni aun con el cansancio del llanto pudo quedarse dormido, su mente gritaba a su corazón que se callara y dejara de llorar, sin lograrlo, este sin responderle solo se rompía más, por el dolor y la alegría, porque aunque no lo quisiera su corazón se contradecía, se destruía a si mismo diciéndose que él era el error de la relación, que él era el culpable de todo, pero su otra parte le decía que era lo mejor, que Eren ahora podía ser feliz, que eren podría seguir viviendo en su mundo de luz, aun si él vivía como su sombra y pasado en la oscuridad.

Sabiendo que era lo mejor ignorarse a sí mismo decidió hacer lo único además de matar titanes que sabía hacer bien, limpiar, era la tercera vez en la noche que limpiaba el maldito velador, suspiro dejando el paño en el velador y tomando un cambio de ropa limpio fue al baño, se ducho con calma, todavía eran las 5 am los soldados normalmente desayunaban a las 7am así que no había apuro. Intento relajarse en la ducha, sin lograrlo y sin que quisiera las lágrimas cayeron.

_De nuevo... _

No recordaba haber llorado tanto en su vida, estaba claro que ya no era la misma persona por dentro, lo habían destruido y corrompido tanto que era impresionante que aun siguiera estando cuerdo. Recordó a Eren él niño que lo había salvado y que le había mostrado la inocencia de creer ciegamente en alguien, Eren había creído ciegamente en que él nunca lo traicionaría, que nunca lo engañaría...

_De alguna forma lo hiciste_...

No porque quisiese, pero aun así tenía que pagar el precio de salvarlo, de protegerlo. Había sido doloroso acatar la orden de Irvin, más que doloroso había sido la muerte de una parte de su alma, alma que solo tenía marcada el nombre de una persona, y aun que le debía su vida al hombre, este lo había traicionado, siempre confió en Irvin pero este había mostrado su verdadero rostro a Rivaille, haciéndole ver que a él realmente no le importaba a quien tenía que hacer daño… con tal de conseguir lo que quería…

_Y lo quería a él..._

Irvin siempre lo quiso, pero... cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Eren y él, su mundo se había cegado, Irvin siempre pensó que tenía un poder sobre Levi y no dudo en usarlo para separarlo de Eren y uso su arma más grande.

_Su poder... _

Había pagado a un hombre para hacer correr la peor delas mentiras que carcomería la mente de toda la Humanidad, y esa mentira entrometía a Eren. Cuando Irvin le había dicho sobre los rumores que corrían por la ciudad, se había impresionado, todos y cada uno de los rumores eran falsos y él estuvo seguro de que Irvin lo había planeado todo, el brillo calculador de su mirada se lo había confirmado.

_Eren..._

Por el pequeño mocoso que nunca se enteró de la reunión privada que hubo para decidir su futuro, fue que acepto el maldito chantaje de Irvin.

**Eren**

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que esta mañana no estaba Heichou sentado como usualmente estaba en su lugar de la mesa. Aunque no lo quisiera él igual lo estaba. Había estado casi una hora escuchando el llanto tras la puerta de Levi.

_Llorando juntos…_

Sus propias lagrimas habían caído sin que las sintiera, quería creer que Levi tenia algún motivo para haber hecho esto, pero a su mente no venía nada, su mente se cerraba a las ideas, se cerraba a ver una solución... pero su corazón no dejar ir a Levi, se negaba a olvidarlo y en cambio le hacía recordar sus caricias, sus gemidos, la fuerza de sus piernas al sentirlas alrededor de sus caderas, pero lo que más le recordaba era el brillo que solo cuando lo miraba a el resplandecía en sus ojos, esos ojos que siempre trataron de atraerlo y alejarlo al mismo tiempo de él.

Sin saber porque se levantó de la mesa y camino hacia el patio de entrenamiento. ¿Qué aria si se lo encontraba? ¿Ignorarlo? ¿Humillarlo? se suponía que él debía estar odiándolo, aunque claramente no podía, su corazón solo no dejaba de amarlo. Lo único que creía hubiera sido una solución hubiese sido… _nunca_ conocerse.

¿Porque era el destino tan cruel de juntarlos?, de hacer esta relación unilateral tan independiente a uno más que al otro, había sido él el dependiente de la relación. Él dependía de Levi, él no podía vivir sin Rivaille y aun que le causaba daño su cercanía… el volvía, volvía como los mosquitos vuelan hacia la luz aun si esta los mataba...

Cuando diviso a Levi tuvo la intención de acercársele dio dos pasos y vio como la espalda del sargento se tensaba, Levi sabía que era el aun sin palabras el sabia cuando él estaba cerca, era como un sexto sentido que solo ellos compartían, o eso quería creer. Lo vio arreglado su equipo y por primera vez en meses le tomo atención, sus ojos se agrandaron a percatarse de algo.

_Su cuerpo..._

Levi siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre fuerte, de diminuta estatura pero de cuerpo firme, de musculatura suave pero bien definida y ahora que lo veía ahí trabajando en su equipo tranquilamente se percató de la camisa que antes se ajustaba a su cuerpo ahora le quedaba holgada y cuando lo vio terminar de ajustarse el equipo quiso llorar de impotencia, de dolor, de rabia, a pesar de que ayer lo había visto desnudo, cegado en su dolor y traición no se había percatado de cuan demacrado estaba, de cuanto se había descuidado a sí mismo. Se veía como un hombre destruido, como si estuviera viviendo en un infierno en el cual el solo peleaba contra sus enemigos.

_Sus ojos..._

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron lo supo, ahí estaba el mismo brillo que veía todo el tiempo en los de Mikasa, el de Protección. ¿Cómo no se había percatado antes? una solitaria lagrima callo por su ojo, vio a Levi querer dar un paso en su dirección pero por su rostro paso el miedo, miedo a que Eren lo rechazara. Por primera vez en meses su corazón gano a su mente y lo hizo caminar casi corriendo hacia Levi, viendo como los ojos verde oliva se abrían en demasía por la sorpresa.

_Miedo..._

Esta vez temió a ser él el rechazado. Tuvo miedo a darse cuenta que sin explicaciones había hecho vivir un infierno a Levi, este nunca le explico el porqué de lo que había hecho, el mismo se lo había impedido al alejarse sin escuchar sus ruegos. Ahora después de todo el daño que le había causado sabía que algo había oculto tras ese engaño, Levi había intentado por todos los medios decírselo, él era el estúpido por no escucharlo.

**Levi**

Cuando lo vio llorar realmente le dieron ganas de abrazarlo, de borrar todo lo que lo hacía daño, pero recordé que era mi persona la que lo hacía, mi forma de protegerlo era lo que le hacía daño.

Me sorprendí al verlo caminar y después correr hacia mí, mi cuerpo no reacciono hasta cuando sus brazos me rodearon y su cálido calor me recorrió, haciendo que mi corazón apagado por meses volviera a latir tan desesperado como en un principio. Me abrase a él como si fuera mi tabla de salvación, si esto era un sueño lo único que pedía era que nunca despertara, no quería despertar solo en una cama sin el calor de Eren.

Inspire profundamente su esencia guardándola en mi mente, esa exquisita fragancia que me hacia enloquecer.

_Lagrimas..._

Volvieron a caer, esta vez sí nos abrazamos en nuestro dolor, Eren me abrazaba tan fuerte que me costaba un poco respirar pero no importaba podía morir asfixiado y no me importaría estaba en mi paraíso y solo eso importaba. Me abrace fuerte a su cuerpo cuando lo sentí alejarse, no quería dejarlo ir, no cuando después de meses Eren se comportaba como antes...

_Cuando te amaba... _

Si solo Eren supiese que el amor que sentía no era unilateral como él lo pensaba. Relajo los brazos dejándole ir, nunca lo obligaría a estar con él ni aun que su cuerpo, corazón lo querían… lo dejo ir. Eren podía volver tres mil veces a abrazarlo, usarlo y él lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos...

_Total tu mundo gira en torno a él, como los planetas giran en torno al sol, tú lo aras por el resto de tu vida en torno a Eren aun si este solo te usa..._

No importaba, nada importaba aun si este solo le daba una pequeñas parte de su calor para seguir viviendo... _solo no me dejes Eren..._

Su mundo se desvaneció cuando los brillantes ojos verdes lo miraron

_Sin miedo..._

Eren lo beso, era el primer beso que compartían, quiso protestar, no porque no lo quisiera si no… que había deseado tanto este beso, incluso lo había soñado pero siempre lo había hecho cuando Eren lo perdonara y supiese todo, pero lo supiese todo de su boca.

Aun así se dejó llevar, supo en el momento que se relajó en medio del casto beso que era el primero en probarlo, Eren solo tenía sus labio firmemente contra los suyo, ojos cerrados como si esperara que un rayo o una luz divina apareciese, tubo la intensión de reírse pero no lo hizo no quería arruinar el momento.

Volviendo a posar sus brazos en el cuello de Eren lo atrajo hacia sí mismo, separo un poco sus labios y con su lengua delineo los labios del moreno, lo sintió estremecerse y como suavemente soltaba un gemido haciéndole habría su boca, con un poco de miedo adentro su lengua en la cavidad ajena y se sorprendió al sentirte tan cálida y dulce como solo Eren podía serlo. Lo guio unos momentos en un sensual rose de lenguas, Eren aprendía rápido por lo que en menos de un minuto ya se encontraban jadeando. En el beso se trasmitieron todo sus miedos, su dolor, su coraje pero sobre todo se transmitieron su amor y sin poderlo evitar se separaron un poco intentando buscar el aire perdido en tan fogoso beso. Solo un momento después Eren lo beso de nuevo, no dudo en corresponderle, aun si sus pulmones ardían por la necesidad de respirar.

Suavemente la mano de Eren bajo por su espalda posándose en su trasero, quiso separase, el sentimiento de culpa todavía lo recorría y no podría esta con el moreno hasta que todo estuviera conversado y solucionado. No fue hasta que este lo insto con ambas manos en su trasero a que enrollara sus piernas en su cadera que noto cuanto se había tenido que agachar el moreno para besarlo, no lo tocaba por el deseo de hacer el amor o porque se estuviese llevando por el momento, pero si lo hacia el deseo de degustarlo, de probarse a ambos, ahora que estaba a una misma altura era más fácil besarse.

Ocultando su rostro en el cuello del moreno tras romper el beso, se abrazó como un koala a Eren, con brazos y piernas sin quererlo soltar, este comprendiendo lo abrazo. Camino adentrándose en el bosque y ocultándose de las miradas curiosas tras un árbol de gran corteza, se sentó y apoyo su espalda en este, lo sintió relajarse un poco y despacio separo su rostro del cuello del moreno. Cuando sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar no hubo necesidad de gritar sus sentimientos, pero si era el momento de arreglar y conversar lo que había pasado...

_Y aunque ninguno de los se percató… había un rubio parado en una ventana del castillo observándolos, el cual apretó los puños con notorio enfado, había visto todo y el brillo maligno de su mirada no presagiaba nada bueno…_

_Mientras que en otro lado del castillo había una mujer de coleta y lentes que también había observado todo, sonreía por que la pareja estaba de nuevo junta y esta vez ella no se quedaría callada, esta vez actuaría como la amiga que Levi necesitaba, se había quedado callada la primera vez, pero ahora si Irvin llegaba a meter sus narices entre la pareja ella lo aria pagar, no por nada Eren era su amigo-cómplice de locuras y Levi su compañero, amigo y hermano… esos dos necesitaban ser felices aun si al resto no le gustaba. Y de eso se encargaría Hanji Zoe…_

* * *

Bueeeno yo estoy a punto de arrancar de aquí L0L eh dicho muchas cosas que aclaran algunas dudas pero estoy segura que hay otras que salen xD quiero decirles que pensaba dejarlo hasta la parte de Irvin, pero repentinamente Hanji apareció en mi mente y me dijo "Oye tú! Yo igual quiero salir, así que pon esto" y bueno la mujer esta tan loca como yo XD así que no dude en ponerla, creo que en un futuro ella será de gran ayuda, todavía no lo sé ya que la inspiración llega cuando uno menos se lo espera ^^ y bueno espero que haya cumplido con las expectativas de alguno y las que no bueno no me maten pero hago lo que puedo u.u y realmente me cuesta hacer sufrir a esto dos (se habrán dado cuenta en mis otros 3 fic XD) y ahora contesto sus reviews! :DD

Miu-chan5: dsadas lo se! Levi es tan sensual *babea* lo siento por hacer a Eren sufrir tanto u.u pero es necesario para el fic además él no es el único que sufre T^T y me alegro que te gustara el Cap! :D espero que leas este y te guste! ^-^

Yuki Rivaille: Hermana mía no llores! T^T ya paso ahora las cosas se supone se arreglaran (?) .-. No te puedo decir el final porque ni siquiera lo eh pensado XD pero tendré en cuenta tu opinión! Y gracias por leerme :´)

Sayuki Yukimur: *suspira relajada* qué bueno que no te molesto ^^ y espero que me sigas leyendo! Gracias por tu review! :D

FeriolKenny: dasdsdads si tengo sentimientos *se arrastra llorando* es solo que se me ocurrió escribir esto XD y bueno te entiendo yo lloraba mientras lo escribía y me decía "porque mierda escribes esto si es tan triste y te hace llorar" realmente dude en subirlo .-. Pero eso es otra historia ^^ me alegro que te gustara y espero me sigas leyendo :D y siiiii tengo una idea de cómo van a volver a estar juntos xD la loca de Hanji me está ayudando en mi mente XD

Rinaco-Sawada: me alegra que te gustara! :D evanescence es una gran cantante a mi en lo general me encanta su voz ^^ y siii me recordó a eso el ay mami! XD y no te preocupes que aun que comience mal tendrá un final feliz(?)

Sakuyachan17: mi enano Heichou se lo pasa sufriendo en este fic T-T me alegro que te gustara el cap ^^ y espero que alguna de tus dudas se aclarara(?) XD

1kiara1: claro que se amaran de nuevo! O eso espero xD creo que yo misma lloraría toda mi vida si le pongo un final triste .-. Gracias por leer! :DD

Irma: *corre con la caja de pañuelos* irmaaaa no llores! T^T XD espero que te recuperes de tu resfriado ^^ no pude pillar la canción u.u si me dejas el lik te aseguro que la escuchare :DD y claro que continuare! Mi desvergonzada mente tiene muchas ideas que te aseguro haría sonrojar hasta aun pervertido XD y el Ereri se hará más grande conmigo! (Me cuesta ver a Levi de Seme xD) y Eren no es tan tonto como para cometer semejante estupidez, no mientras yo sea la escritora jajjaja espero que te guste este cap! :D

Guest: cuando escribí eso de verdad vi la sorpresa marcada en el rostro de Eren y el dolor en la de Levi *llora en su rincón* realmente creo que estos dos están hecho para amarse y hacerse sufrir en partes iguales e.e XD pero bueno espero que te haya gustado la continuación. ^^

Vientoyhielo: lo se soy una malvada! (sii soy una Lady! xD) omo… no llores! *corre por los pañuelos* yo escribo y leo de noche xD justo para que no me vean llorando XD me desconcentro cuando me ven e.e me alegro que calleras en mi fic y te gustara como para dejarme un Review :´) imagínate como me sentí yo cuando se me vino a la mente este fic y vi a Irvin sobre Levi y a Eren tras la puerta *llora de nuevo* en este fic me dedique a hacer sufrir a Levi xD es que en todos siempre veo a Eren sufriendo y bueno quise hacer un cambio ^^ si quedo bien o mal depende de sus comentario ^-^ :D espero que te guste la contiii! :) y gracias por leer!

Pau: No me odiees! *llora* mi malvada mente sola se imaginó todo esto yo solo escribí .-. XD y no llores *corre por lo pañuelos* espero que la conti te alegre! :D y Gracias por leerme! ^_^

MisakiUchiha17: llevo escribiendo exactamente un mes XD y no creo que sea una escritora sublime pero te lo agradezco de corazón por decírmelo ^_^ y siii yo igual amo los lemon! *corre en círculos de felicidad* y gracias por leerme tendré en cuenta tu propuesta de final con lemon ñ3ñ

Y bueno me despido nos veremos en el siguiente cap! :D

Espero que esta vez Hanji me ayude a arreglar las cosas entre esta pareja y me ayude a enviar lejos a Irvin ¬¬

Les agradezco de corazón a todos los que me leen, a aquellos que me dejan review y a los que me leen en el anonimato.

Le comunico que actualice mi perfil! :D para los que quieran comunicarse conmigo allí deje el link a mi página de Facebook! ^_^

Unos beshos bien azucarados y con mucho amorsh!


	4. Chapter 4

Todas y cada una de mis estúpidas disculpas están abajo XDDD

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me Pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Hanji**

Caminaba tranquilamente por el cuartel, su camino estaba predicho, la oficina de Irvin.

Ella no se caracterizaba por ser racional, siempre actuaba antes de pensar pero... lo había planeado todo.

Todavía estaba enojada porque la hayan dejado fuera de la reunión que habían hecho para decidir el futuro de Eren, de allí había salido su primera duda respecto a lo que paso después.

Después de esa reunión Levi había actuado un poco más serio de lo normal, su actitud contra Irvin y Eren había cambiado, algo mínimo que nadie notaria, pero ella que trabajaba con titanes y tenía que recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle de ellos sabia cuando alguno de los soldados cambiaba o actuaba extraño.

Había logrado sacarle parte de la verdad a Levi, este le había dicho lo que paso en la reunión y como él había intentado hacer todo lo posible por que dejaran al moreno tranquilo.

Sin lograrlo...

Su palabra contra la de todos, había sido anulada, y la única que podía haber hecho algo para cambiarlo había sido ella, pero Irvin se había hecho cargo de que ella no pudiese ir, no claro que no, eso hubiese arruinado sus planes.

Era injusto y estúpido que ella no haya estado en esa reunión, era ella la que tenía todo lo relacionado con el titán de Eren, si hablaba a favor del moreno todos y cada uno de los planes de Irvin se habrían ido a la mierda. Ella tenía los expedientes de que Eren NUNCA sería un monstruo que se iría contra la humanidad, el muchacho nunca podría perder el control de su titán, incluso si este se encontraba enojado.

Levi había hecho un gran trabajo al enseñarle como ocultar y controlar sus emociones.

Era verdad que muy poco soldados sabían de su relación y los que lo sabían lo guardaban por respeto a la pareja, si la pareja no quería decirlo ellos no eran nadie para revelarlo. Los que sabían eran en su mayoría los del escuadrón #14.

Los que quedaban.

Los demás eran nuevos soldados, los cuales no sabían nada del FRIO Heichou. No porque no quisiesen saber sobre el Hombre más fuerte de la Humanidad, sino que era imposible acercarse al hombre y hacerlo hablar era incluso peor.

El único momento que lo veían decir algo era cuando entrenaban por las mañanas o cuando pasabas cerca de él y este se encontraba insultando a Hanji, ignorando a Erwin y discutiendo con palabras que te avergonzarían totalmente con Mikasa.

Pero nadie lo había escuchado hablar con Eren, ellos dos solo se miraban y sin decir nada el moreno asentía con la cabeza y junto con una sonrisa hacia lo que se "supone" le decía Levi, su conexión era tal que no necesitaban comunicarse verbalmente.

Ella sabía que tanto Levi como Eren hablaban, pero siempre dentro de la oficina del primero o en la habitación de alguno de los dos, así también sabía que al único que Levi le permitía que lo viera dormir, llorar e incluso reír era al moreno.

Realmente ellos dos parecían una pareja desde el primer momento que los veías. Siempre andaban juntos para todos lado, Levi iba a la cocina Eren tras de él, el comedor lo mismo, hasta habían veces que se les veía hasta entrar juntos al baño.

¿Cómo lo supo? No por nada era Hanji, ella los había visto y sin impórtale que era el baño de hombres había entrado silenciosamente, tenía que admitir que tuvo la mejor vista de una película Porno Homo, pero esto no lo sabía Levi, era mejor que no supiese no quería morir todavía, tenía que conseguir muchos más momentos como ese.

Pero como siempre no todo dura para siempre, un mes después de las reuniones todas se destruyó.

Ella al igual que los demás soldados, había notado el cambio abrupto que comenzó hace dos meses, el inseparable perro de Levi no había aparecido un día a desayunar, Levi había aparecido tarde al desayuno y con unos ojos incluso más fríos de lo normal. Ojos que habían pasado inadvertido para el resto pero para ella habían estado llenos de dolor y soledad.

Y cuando había aparecido Eren... fue tan chocante, su siempre contagiosa alegría y vigorosidad había sido aplastadas, la llama en sus ojos habían sido apagadas sin remordimiento, su dulce inocencia arrancada sin miramientos y su hermosa sonrisa simplemente había muerto.

No indago en lo que había pasado, a pesar de que quería saberlo no pregunto, actuó como si nada pasara, si uno de ellos quería contarles que paso ella lo escucharía.

Fueron exactamente 15 días después que Eren apareció en su laboratorio, el muchacho había dudado en la puerta, pero cuando logro entrar y mirarla... el escudo de su mirada se desmorono. El moreno había llorado en su pecho durante horas, como si fuera su madre comprensivamente lo había sostenido y acompañado en su dolor.

Sin poder evitarlo había llorado con él, Eren había llorado con tal dolor que era casi palpable, el aura del moreno era tan oscura que era contagioso, ella había sentido su dolor como propio.

Cuando el moreno comenzó a hablar de lo que vio, su propio corazón se había roto, incluso un poco de odio había nacido por su compañero de trabajo, pero... algo seguía sin cuadrarle. Sin decirle nada de lo que pensaba al moreno, lo dejo soltar todo su dolor y sufrimiento.

Nunca había sentido el instinto materno de proteger a sus hijos, mientras ella fuera un soldado tenia imposibilitado el hecho de serlo pero, Eren se ganaba el cariño de muchos y no era porque el moreno fuese un titán y ella estaba obsesionada con ellos, ella realmente apreciaba al muchacho.

La segunda respuesta a sus dudas llego al día siguiente de que Eren fuera a verla.

Levi había entrado en su laboratorio se había sentado en el sillón que estaba cerca de su escritorio y cruzando las piernas le comento los que faltaba de esa amorfa y triste ruptura.

Ahora realmente se avergonzaba del comandante que tenían, el hombre no tenía corazón ni alma.

Nunca pensó, ni imagino que su comandante pudiese poder algo así, más que entristecerla la molesto y la irrito profundamente.

Pero lo que seguía molestándole era el hecho de que la reunión se había hecho sin ella, ¿cómo mierda habían sacado una conclusión sin sus reportes? si era como ella pensaba, pediría sin consentimiento de Irvin una reunión y desenmascaría al desgraciado por todo el daño que estaba haciendo.

Irvin tenia poder y dinero para comprar gente pero ella tenía sabiduría, reportes y más que nada tenía a todo el escuadrón de su parte además ella no tenía que comprar a la gente para conseguir lo que quería.

-Irvin tengo que decirte algo- dijo entrando en la oficina sin tocar. Miro fijamente los azules ojos que la miraban un poco sorprendido y molesto. Sin inmutarse el rubio soltó los papales que estaba leyendo.

-Te escucho Hanji- lo vio cruzar sus manos frente a su rostro mientras la miraba fijamente y por primera vez se dio cuenta de los frio y calculadores que eran esos ojos.

-solo vine a decirte que mañana saldremos a la ciudad- dijo sin inmutarse había visto muchas veces a gente mirarle así, con el tiempo aprendías a mantener la compostura hasta en los peores momento.

-¿la ciudad? ¿Por qué habríamos de ir?- una pequeño atisbo de sospecha paso por su rostro, el muy hijo de perra sabia como hacerse el tonto.

-mañana es día de entrega de Reportes- dijo tranquilamente mientras se miraba las uñas despreocupadamente-no se te habrá olvidado que yo soy la que tiene todos los reportes sobre Eren- sonrió cuando vio al rubio incomodo mirando hacia otro lado.

-claro que no lo eh olvidado, solo que no es necesario que lo hagas puedo ir yo y entregarlos como siempre- dijo apresuradamente mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la ventana de la oficina.

-oh- dijo fingiendo que lo pensaba –sabes que no, no te preocupes ya avise a Pixis de que mañana iría, y no es necesario que vallas, solo iremos Levi, Eren y yo- dijo marcando cada una de las palabras.

Si entendió o no indirecta era cosa de él. Dándose la vuelta salió de la oficina. Estas arruinando Irvin y sirio malignamente al darse cuenta que el rubio no podría hacer nada para detenerla.

**Levi**

Llevábamos unos minutos aquí sentados, la brisa era suave y a pesar de que teníamos una conversación pendiente, estábamos primero sintiéndonos compartiendo nuestro calor, recordándonos y reconociendo.

Levantando mi rostro de su pecho lo mire a los ojos, su rostro estaba tranquilo, sereno y una diminuta sonrisa estaba en su rostro una que se agrando al sentir mi mirada sobre él. Nos observamos por unos momentos más y Eren se acercó a mis labios de nuevo, dándome un suave beso me insto a hablar, con ese beso me decía que el escucharía cada una de mis palabras.

Me gire quedando apoyado en su pecho, sentí su respiración en mi cuello y como sus manos se entrelazaban sobre mi vientre, suspire y después mire las hojas verdes del árbol contrario.

Había llegado el momento.

-hace cuatro meses hubo una reunión- comenzó tranquilamente mientras acariciaba con la punta de los dedos las manos enlazada de Eren -esa fue la primera de dos reuniones que se hicieron para decidir tu futuro- sentí el cuerpo contrario tensarse, pero el moreno no dijo nada.

en la primera reunión se llevaron a colación los rumores que corrían por las murallas. En todas y cada una de ellas salía que tu perderías el control de tu titán y que incluso me matarías a mí con tal de destruir a toda la humanidad, otra decía que dios no te había aprobado y que eras una abominación para la naturaleza, entre otras que ya saben son puras mentiras. Hice todo lo que pude esa vez pero sin Hanji allí, era difícil teniendo en cuenta que es ella quien lleva todos los reportes de tus avances como titán. Y como no se llegó a acuerdo en la primera se aplazó para la segunda reunión que fue dos días después. Allí fue cuando Irvin me conto la verdad.-esta vez el moreno lo apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, sintiendo que venía la peor parte y la realidad de todo este problema.

la razón de que no pudiese hacer nada y que mis palabras no valieran era por el simple hecho de que todos estaban comprados, cada uno de los hijos de puta de esa reunión habían ido con la intención de que tu debías morir si yo no aceptaba su propuesta.

"Cada noche que yo te lo diga vas a tener que ir a mi habitación o donde yo te lo diga y te acostaras conmigo, como la perra que eres Rivaille" esas fueron sus palabras cuando nos dirigíamos a la segunda reunión.

me negué como era de esperarse en un principio pero... cuando llegamos al lugar de la reunión y vi las miradas cómplices de todos e Irvin, lo supe, si yo no aceptaba, tu morirías y yo no podría hacer nada, por lo que no tuve otra alternativa.

Era protegerte o dejarte morir…

Me iba a girar a ver a Eren ya que este no había dicho nada después de unos minutos, cuando sentí un suave beso en mi cuello.

-Perdóname- susurro bajo, tan bajo que si no fuera porque estaba hablando cerca de mi oído no lo habría escuchado.

-tu eres el que tiene que perdonarme después de todo fui yo quien se acostó con otro- dolía decirlo, pero al final de cuentas era yo quien había hecho más daño.

-es mi culpa, es por qué soy un monstruo que tu tuviste que estar con otro, si solo yo fuera normal, fuera una persona diferente, si yo no existiera...- su tono de voz cada vez era más alterado y fuerte por lo que me gire a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-créeme yo sería capaz de hacer todo por ti Eren, no eres un monstruo si lo fueras no se en donde entraría yo con mi personalidad. Que puedas transformarte un titán es solo un factor que muchos quisiesen tener- tome su rostro en mis manos evitado que apartara la mirada

recuerda esto Eren porque no se cuento me lleve poder decírtelo de nuevo- su mirada verdosa me observaba atento, él tenía un presentimiento de lo que podría decirle -te amo Eren y me importa una mierda si eres un Titán, un extraterrestre o que puedas transformarte en un animal, yo amo al hombre que está justo ahora enfrente mío, el humano que ahora está llorando a mi lado- lo último lo termine susurrando, ambos nos encontrábamos llorando de nuevo, nos besamos y abrazamos largamente, no quería separarme no ahora que estábamos viviendo lo que habíamos soñado desde hace mucho.

**Eren**

Nunca olvidaría lo que Levi me había dicho, nunca. Su amor era correspondido y ahora más que nunca me encargaría de que nuestro futuro fuese tranquilo e incondicional.

nunca se imaginó que el respetable hombre que creía era el comandante Irvin pudiese hacer algo como esto, el hombre había estado a punto de quitarle lo que más amaba en esta vida, agradecía a quien fuera que lo había hecho abrir los ojos en el momento justo. Un tiempo más y quizás nunca más hubiese visto a Rivaille.

Abrazo más fuerte al pequeño hombre que se encontraba entre sus brazos, no quería soltarlo no ahora que lo tenía de vuelta. Escucho la suave y casi inexistente risa de Levi, el cual lo miro con sus brillantes ojos verde-oliva una diminuta sonrisa estaba posada en su rostro.

-esto significa que somos parejas de nuevo- pregunto mientras mordía levemente el labio inferior de Levi.

-no- dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba del suelo y después se giraba para tenderle una mano -esto significa que no tienes, ni tengo el derecho de volver a separarnos, nosotros no necesitamos ponerle un nombre a esto, lo único que importa es que-

-nos amamos- confirmo y termino la frase, una sincera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su amante, tomando su mano tomo el impulso para ponerse de pie. Sin soltarle entrelazo sus dedos. Ambos miraron sus manos y lo supieron era un nuevo comienzo.

-aaawww- dijo alguien tras el árbol en el que nos encontrábamos, sorprendidos fuimos al otro lado de este -yo sabía que Levicito tenía ese lado tierno- sabía que la mujer estaba loca... pero era necesario revolcare en el piso.

-Hanji- gruño Levi, cuando este la iba a patear y mandarla a volar, ella se levantó y se sacudió la ropa.

-tengo todo listo- dijo con una sonrisa la mire sin comprender de que hablaba y por la forma en que la miraba Levi supe que él tampoco sabía –la reunión esta citada para mañana- si la mujer quería confundirlo y hacerles parecer estúpidos, lo estaba logrando.

-podrías explicarte mejor, estúpida- suavemente Levi le pregunto, se rio un poco al ver como las cejas de Levi se arrugaban frustrado por no comprender.

-Levicito no te enojes, no ves que así te ves incluso más viejo- la mujer realmente estaba buscando su muerte. –bueno si Eren se aburre de ti, yo me lo puedo quedar no te preou…- y ahí fue cuando Eren cerro los ojos.

Era un hombre, por lo mismo no podía ver como su pareja le pegaba a Hanji, el nunca podría pegarle a una mujer por mucho que Hanji le molestara y le sacara de quicio.

-mira perra hija de puta, vuelve a decir algo estúpido y te juro que esta ves si te matare- Levi hablaba en serio, tenía a la mujer pegada al piso, con el rostro estampado en la tierra. Iba a interrumpir cuando la loca mujer se puso a reír, definitivamente nunca entendería a Hanji.

-bueno, no venía por una golpiza, pero- riéndose se volvió a colocar de pie, abrazo a Levi para evitar que el más pequeño se fuera contra la mujer de nuevo, Hanji realmente parecía quererles decir algo importante –mañana vamos a ir a la ciudad- sonrió tranquilamente la mujer –vamos a ir a ver a Pixis para entregar los reportes de Eren- tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendido, no se suponía que sus reportes habían sido enviado a principios de mes –esta vez voy a ir yo a dejar mis reportes, por alguna razón cuando me contacte con Pixis este me dijo que mis reportes tenían varios meses sin llegar, algo raro teniendo en cuenta que los enviaba con Irvin- bueno ahí estaba la razón de porque no llegaban, al hombre definitivamente no le convenía que esos documentos llegaran –bueno mañana partiremos los tres a la ciudad, además Pixis está citando una reunión para mañana en la tarde-

-¿una reunión? ¿Para qué?- pregunte curioso

-para decidir realmente tu futuro Eren- dijo la mujer sonriéndome cálidamente. Abrace más fuerte a Levi.

Tenía miedo.

Esa reunión… esa reunión realmente decidiría su futuro. Si era positiva podría seguir viviendo como soldado, matar titanes y sobre todo podría seguir viviendo y amando a Rivaille.

Pero si era negativa…

Lo perdería todo, su vida, su libertad, sus amigos pero más que nada perdería a Rivaille. Perdería lo que más amaba y ese solo pensamiento lo aterraba.

* * *

Primero que nada Pido Mil disculpas! T3T se que eh demorado mucho demasiado diría y no tengo escusa, bueno si la tengo échenle toda la culpa a mi practica y a mi falta de inspiración lol más que nada a la segunda u.u

La inspiración ha estado totalmente lejos de mi y me a estado haciendo el quite esta semana u.u y realmente lo siento T-T

Bueno después de largas disculpas quiero preguntarles que les pareció este cap :DD les gusto? Me esforcé mucho escribiéndolo eh terminado recién de escribirlo llevo más de una semana intentando terminarlo e.e pero al fin salió, estoy que me tiro de un avión de la felicidad C:

Como había dicho Hanji aparecerá en la historia y valla que apareció en esta XD ella va a ser el Ángel de la guarda de esta crazy parejilla 0:)

Y les recomiendo que odien en este fic a Irvin :PP y no porque me caiga mal al contrario me gusta el mochito pero no con Levi :3 xD

Bueno gracias a las que me leen y me dejaron hermosos Review! Las amo a todas! Y obviamente a todos los que me agregan a fav! *-*

**miu-chan5**: jajaj el loquillo de Irvin va a salir en el otro cap :D y si como dije Hanji será la guardiana de la pareja! :DD ya ver con quien pongo a loca mujer, eso si no la voy a dejar sola la mujer necesita ser amada y no solo golpeada por Levi XD

**Sakuyachan17**: noooo, nunca podría caerme mal un personaje de SNK ^^ es solo para la trama XD me alegro que te gustara el anterior cap :DD

**Yuki Rivaille**: llora conmigo hermana T3T yo tampoco podía hacerlos sufrir por mucho más XDD Gracias por review espero que te guste la conti! ^^

**Tofe3**: anónimo? Omo y ahora como sabre quien eras!? xD na mentira. Quieres acompañarme a mi rincón? .3. ven al lado oscuro hermana ven aquí xDD me alegro que te gustara la historia :D gracias por tu review. ^^

**Pau**: gracias a dios ya no me odias! :DDD de verdad es hermosa!? Omoo puedo morir feliz! Yo tampoco lo quería hacer sufrir pero era necesario T3T lo más importante es que se sientan parte de la historia si no la sientes es un poco difícil comprender los sentimientos de los personajes ^^ Grítale a Eren yo también lo hacía mientras escribía XDD gracias por leerme y dejarme tan hermoso review! Espero que te guste la conti C: Hanji cumplirá la promesa! *0*

**Irma**: te mate? Cuando que no me acuerdo? XD jajja siii el mocho es malooo pero va a pagar lo que hacía, lo va a pagar y bien caroo! ¬3¬ por alguna razón la canción no me sale y realmente quiero escucharla u.u me llama la atención saber cómo es la canción T3T agrega en face en mi perfil esta mi face ^^ ahí podríamos conversar y me podrías decir canciones :DD Gracias por leerme! Y muchísimas Gracias por tu Review! Owo

**Sayuki Yukimura**: sip todo fue obra del malvado de Irvin ¬¬ dale con la motosierra y déjalo mocho .-. oh espera ya lo es XDD Gracias por darte el tiempo de dejarme un review te lo agradezco ^^

**maryshion**: ódialo en este fic! xD aquí no será bueno ni tendrá una pisca de humanidad :O gracias por tu Review! Espero que te guste la conti (:

**Aswang**: no dejes de admirarlo! owo solo en este fic es malo XDD el hombre cuando quiere dejar toda su humanidad de lado sabe cómo hacerlo :/ y claro que se arreglaran ;DD ellos son el uno para el otro! ^^ Gracias por dejarme un Review! n.n

Bueno espero que les guste mucho la conti y me dejen sus azucarados reviews! De los cuales mi motivación se alimenta! :DD

Muchos bezhos y abrazos para todas! ^^

PD: limpien bien su habitación y puede que un enano de 1,60 de altura, delgado y demasiado sensual aparezca, avisen si aparece XDD


End file.
